Cambrure
by Chlorophyll
Summary: La cambrure du caporal est vraiment la plus belle de toute. Son corps semble être fait par les dieux, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. -Alors je le détail, longuement.-


_**Blabla :**__ Bon sang… bref, je râle seule. Bonsoir, oui, ici il est tard, me voilà avec ma petite première sur Shingeki no kyojin –savez-vous que c'est le seul manga qui a un nom français que j'arrive à retenir en japonais ? J'me suis fait taper sur les doigts._

_J'arrive ici pour vous dire que je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de Rivaille, comme il fallait s'y attendre, hein. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit os sur lui, juste pour que vous ayez mon point de vue sur lui, bien que ce texte soit en réalité écrit du point de vue d'Eren, sinon ça serait bizarre…_

_Bonne lecture o/_

_**Résumé :**__ La cambrure du caporal est vraiment la plus belle de toute. Son corps semble être fait par les dieux, il n'y a pas d'autre explication._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours, hein._

_**Cambrure.**_

La cambrure du caporal est vraiment la plus belle de toute. Son corps semble être fait par les dieux, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Le nombre d'or, celui qui rendait toute chose belle, avait dû être calculé selon son seul et unique être.

Oui, c'était ça, la proportion de ses courbes avait dû être calculée bien avant sa naissance, ou sa conception.

Quand on regarde le caporal, nous sommes forcément en amour avec son physique, sa taille ne l'handicape en rien, le rendant même plus habille et rapide lors des manœuvres tridimentionnelles. Il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant pour un être humain que de se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un et enfouir son nez au creux de son cou, ou à la naissance de son buste.

Rivaille a la taille idéale.

Il a toujours une coiffure impeccable, d'ailleurs, je ne le voyais pas avec une autre que celle-ci. Son côté maniaque et irréprochable lui donne un air supérieur et parfait. Oui, c'est ça, parfait. Jamais on n'avait vu un homme avec un regard aussi perçant.

Tellement que le soutenir en devenait un véritable calvaire, une vraie plaie. Dans quel sens ? Il est capable de lire, voire de dévorer votre âme, juste en vous fixant. Ses yeux sont bleus, vraiment très profond et je suis sûr de ne jamais en ressortir indemne quand je me plonge dans ses pupilles.

Son visage arbore toujours cet air incroyablement hautain et calme. J'aurais même ajouté nonchalant, et dieu que ça lui va bien. Je ne trouve que rarement des sourires, ses lèvres sont pleines, pas comme celles d'un homme, mais pas tout à fait comme celles d'une femme. Uniques. Et terriblement attirantes. Il jouait parfois avec une petite gerçure, très rarement, mais il laissait croquer la canine dessus avant de donner un léger coup de langue.

Bon sang, sa langue, je n'ai pas d'autres informations dessus que cette petite pointe qui passe parfois, presque rouge, comme si elle est malmenée par les canines en question.

Rivaille ne rougissait pas, en tout cas, pas devant les autres. Ses pommettes prenaient une agréable teinte rosée qui lui allait à merveille, même les couleurs étaient des plus douces, partant de son teint le plus pâle à ses cheveux de jais.

Lorsqu'il entrouvre la bouche trop peu pour parler, haletant parfois, il n'y a rien de plus exquis. Son visage entier a été étudié pour qu'on ne puisse pas une seule fois le quitter des yeux. Et si vous aviez le malheur de le faire, dévalant scandaleusement son cou, dérivant sur les trapèzes, les épaules frêles, votre souffle était indéniablement coupé.

Alors il pose son index en-dessous de votre menton, vous forçant à le regarder encore une fois, alors que vos yeux s'attardent encore une fois sur ses épaules, revenant sur le bras maintenu en l'air. Ses bras sont incroyablement fins, et ses muscles peu épais, les rendant plus fibreux, plus forts et entraînés.

Sur ses avant-bras quelques muscles se dessinent un peu mieux à cause du maniement de l'épée, certainement, ils s'arrêtent sur des poignets bien trop fins, féminins même, à la dextérité incroyable. La paume de sa main n'est pas réellement large, mais grande, de même que ses doigts fins.

Vraiment, Rivaille a de très longs doigts fins, de ceux qui donnent envie de les croquer doucement.

-Ne me mord pas, imbécile.

Ce ton sec et sans réplique, légèrement entrecoupé par sa respiration saccadée, est rauque et dur. Allez savoir pourquoi, même dans ses moments où il n'était maître de rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des ordres. Ah, c'est vraiment meilleur ainsi. Même sa voix pénétre votre corps en une fraction de seconde, faisant frémir légèrement le moindre de vos muscles.

Sa gorge vibre sous les mots, faisant bouger la pomme d'Adam légèrement, et si vous avez le malheur de regarder encore un peu, juste un peu, plus bas, vous tombez sur la naissance de son torse. Et là, vous ne pouvez pas éviter de vous empourprer.

Sous sa chemise saillante, on peut deviner les clavicules se terminant au creux de son cou, nous demandant de regarder ses pectoraux finement développer, pas trop. Son corps androgyne n'est pas vraiment fait de reliefs vertigineux, mais la courbe légère de ses abdominaux est marquée sous le tissus, dévoilant de façon hasardeuse l'estomac plat, les traits légèrement dessinés alors que les muscles terminent juste là, sous la ceinture encore attachée de son pantalon.

Sa taille est trop étroite pour être celle d'un homme, trop sculpté pour être celle d'une femme banale. Son corps parfaitement androgyne ne demandait qu'à être caressé avec volupté. Les doigts dévalant la courbe scandaleuse menant à ses hanches.

-Eren… cesse de me détailler ainsi, je le vois.

Rivaille ne manquait jamais rien. Quoi que vous fassiez, il le savait. Sa chemise remontée dévoile la peau blanche, laiteuse. Rien que la texture étonnamment douce et électrisante donne envie d'y poser les lèvres, froides, pour faire remonter un léger frisson, le faisant maltraiter la lèvre déjà rougie.

La peau est moins nette alors que le léger duvet est doucement dressé. A ce moment-là vous sentez ses fines mains passer dans vos cheveux, dans un ordre muet de continuer.

Si le caporal parait plus que suffisant en s'arrêtant là d'après certain, le meilleur reste encore à venir.

La toison de poils foncés se dévoile sous la ceinture, redescendant vers l'objet de convoitise, déviant sur l'aine divinement douce, le caporal a définitivement une peau de femme, douce, et qui sent terriblement bon. La peau laiteuse frémit doucement, la veine non loin de là pulsant déjà.

Les os de ses hanches sont saillants, alors pour ne pas buter dessus il faut descendre, contourner en lenteur pour ne pas laisser une seule partie de peau sans caresse. C'est un corps qu'il faut savoir aimer. C'est ce qui tranche parfaitement avec son caractère, tout est en délicatesse et volupté.

Les cuisses aussi ont une forme toute particulière, arrondies, comme celles d'une femme. Même si les traits de ses muscles nerveux y sont doucement dessinés, le forme suggère à les écarter en lenteur pour se glisser entre. Le toucher est ferme, là, ces deux traits sont légèrement rougis, tranchant avec la pâleur, c'est l'uniforme qui fait ça. Ces deux sangles soulignent parfaitement les courbes de ses cuisses.

La partie la plus dure est l'arrière, et si l'on remonte la main, les fesses sont rebondies, on le sait que c'est musclé, mais c'est agréable d'y enfoncer les doigts, les pelotant parfois sans aucune douceur. Parce que le corps androgyne se colle trop et qu'il devient difficile de résister à l'odeur puissante et fraîche de son parfum naturel.

C'est une odeur qu'on ne peut retrouver nulle part ailleurs, ça n'existe pas autre part que sur lui. C'est tellement frais que vous sentez chaque partie de vos poumons imprégnée et vous en redemandez encore tant c'est vivifiant.

-Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, gamin.

Il faut remonter sur son dos creusé, la colonne vertébrale est légèrement renfoncée, creusée, et on sent les os, les omoplates ressortir quand il se cambre en douceur.

La cambrure de Rivaille est vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle appelle à la luxure et demande à se faire dévaler scandaleusement par une main rapide.

Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dit, plus que physique, il existe quelque chose chez le caporal que personne ne connait, que personne n'a eu l'occasion de rencontrer un jour. Le son roule doucement dans le fond de la gorge, chaud et encore rauque, il s'échappe des lèvres avec gourmandise et fait pulser votre corps et votre cœur entiers.

Vous savez que c'est à ce moment-là que vous n'êtes plus en état de réfléchir, à ce moment-là que les mains ne répondent plus, marquant la peau blanche de traces rosées. Le caporal marque vite, y imprégner son être est chose simple, et difficile. Il faut savoir y parvenir.

Le plus grisant c'est ça :

-Eren…

Les syllabes glissent parfaitement l'une contre l'autre, s'écrasant sur mes propres lèvres, mourants dans un nouveau gémissement.

La cambrure du caporal est vraiment la plus belle de toute, je peux en attester.


End file.
